1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology of reducing an influence of indirect sound that is formed by sound which is output from a speaker and reflected on a wall of a room or the like, and then reaches a listener.
2. Background Art
The sound that is output from a speaker not only directly reaches a sound receiving point at which a listener is located but also indirectly reaches the sound receiving point after it is reflected on a wall surface of a room or the like. The indirect sound that indirectly reaches as described above is mixed with the direct sound that directly reaches, so that the listener hears sound that is different from the sound actually output from the speaker. In particular, the indirect sound, which reaches later than the direct sound by time shorter than a temporal resolution of an auditory sense, is heard as sound having different sound quality, rather than reverberant sound of the room. Hence, a technology has been developed which performs correction processing for the sound output from the speaker so as to reduce the influence of the indirect sound to be exerted on the sound quality at the sound receiving point (refer to JP-A-5-49098 and JP-A-60-223295).